1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractors, and more particularly to an improved double grip surgical retractor stay that can be used in surgery for retracting tissue at an incision, wherein one end portion of the stay includes a hook portion for engaging the tissue to be retracted, the opposing end portion having a receptacle that carries jaws that enable attachment of the retractor to surgical drape material.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many types of surgeries have surgical sites that require numerous retractors to hold the incision open. In some situations, the retractor must necessarily include a very small stay for holding the incision open in a restricted area. Such a retractor stay construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,991, issued to Darnell and entitled "Surgical Retractor Stay Device And Tube Connector". The Darnell patent provides a frame that accepts one end portion of an elastic tubular member. The other end of the tubular member carries a hook construction for engaging the selected tissue.
In some surgical procedures, the particular geometry presented does not allow for the use of a retractor ring of the type shown in the Darnell '991 patent at the wound site. However, the elastic stay that is shown in the Darnell patent continues to provide benefit to the surgeon even when the retractor ring cannot be fitted to the wound site. Currently, surgeons are using the elastic stays shown in the Darnell '991 patent by clamping the tail end of the elastic stay to a surgical drape using a hemostat or forceps. In order to clamp the elastic stay tail of the Darnell '991 patent type of stay using a hemostat or forceps, such could require up to three hands. One hand is needed to hold the hemostat and forceps. One hand is needed to pull the elastic stay tail. Yet a third hand must position the drape.
A further disadvantage of the current method arises from the hemostat or forceps handles being placed around the wound site. In some case, there may be as many as 10 or 12 hemostats or forceps in use, substantially cluttering the operating area or surgical site.